


Close Your Eyes So I Can Breathe

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: switching the flow [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Asking Out, Birthdays, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cats, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, M/M, Making Out, Riding, cat birth, handjobs, light degradation, sex under the influence, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: reality crashes over jeno like a tidal wave, reminding him they’re not even drunk and he’s about to let yangyang - renjun’s best friend yangyang that he met at uni and has been jeno’s least favorite person for the entire two years he’s known him - ride his dick. completely sober.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Series: switching the flow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Close Your Eyes So I Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> alright we are at part 2! this wasn’t supposed to be the next part - wasn’t a planned ship at all - but here we are.
> 
> Title : Meow Meow - CLC

“you have a cat!?” a voice asks, confusion evident in their voice.

“uh, yeah, and clearly i’m busy. what do you want? renjun isn’t home.”

“he told me to come get a change of clothes for him because he forgot to, he didn’t tell me i’d be recruited for cat birth.” yangyang says and jeno huffs. 

“i’m sure she didn’t want to have prying eyes either, so.” jeno sneers, yangyang sighing. 

“look, she seems to like me being here so let’s just worry about her for a second, okay?”

“fine.” jeno huffs again, focusing his attention back on his cat. she delivers six healthy kittens, immediately feeding them after she’s cleaned them all. she leans into it with a purr when yangyang rubs her head, making him smile softly. he jumps when his phone rings, answering it with a soft hiss. 

“hey, sorry, i got caught up at your house, i’m about to be on my way.” he says and jeno figures he’s talking to renjun. “uh, delivering cat babies?” yangyang says and jeno can hear renjun’s squeal through the phone, yangyang recoiling from the sound. “i guess he’s coming home instead.” he says after they hang up, jeno nodding. 

“he’s gonna be mad he missed it.” 

“he is.” 

  
  


“why didn’t you tell me she was in labor!?” renjun whines when he gets home, jeno and yangyang both leaning away from him. 

“it happened as fast as it happened.” jeno explains. “yangyang showed up at the second kitten, she literally woke me up by shitting the first one out on my stomach.”

“makes me feel a little better.” renjun sighs. “i wanted to be here for her.” 

“she _loved_ me.” yangyang gloats, jeno rolling his eyes. he’s ready to bite back when renjun interrupts by loudly loving on the cat. 

“who’s the best mama cat?” he coos, kissing the top of her head. she leans into it with a purr but snaps at him when he tries to pet a kitten, making him giggle. “okay, come on yang. we’re still going out. let me change.” he’s still in his work clothes and drags yangyang out of the house as soon as he’s dressed in real clothes. 




the kittens double in size overnight, as do jeno’s allergies. he takes benadryl to knock out at night and generic, over-the-counter meds in the morning but the extra cats are really frying his nerves, making his nose stuffy and his eyes swollen and red. 

“shit you look horrible.” yangyang says when jeno opens the door, the elder scoffing. 

“thanks.” he rolls his swollen eyes and lets the younger boy in, calling to renjun. “your insufferable best friend is here.” he groans through the door and renjun gives a ‘be right there!’ in response. 

“where’s the kittens? i wanna see.” 

“in my room.” jeno huffs, sniffling and leading him to his bedroom. 

“i’ve never been in your room.” yangyang comments. 

“yeah, because i can’t stand you.” jeno gestures to the box in the corner. “they’re in there. she’s kinda protective, but-“ jeno stops when he hears purring and then sees yangyang lift a kitten, cooing at it. “she won’t even let me pick them up.” 

“apparently she adores me.” yangyang smirks, turning when renjun speaks. 

“what’re doing in here, fucker?” he says and the younger gently sets the kitten down. 

“saying hi to the kitties. let’s go.” he bids jeno little more than a wave as he leaves, dragging renjun from the apartment. jeno scoffs and leans in to love on his cat, frowning when she shoves his hand away from her kittens with her head. 

“no way you like _him_ more than me.” he huffs and his cat gives him a look as if challenging him.

  * •



  
  


“can i have a kitten?” 

“what?” the question is sudden, shocking jeno where he thought he had been alone in the kitchen. he turns to see yangyang standing in the doorway looking softer than he ever has. 

“a kitten. you can’t possibly keep them all, so can i have one?” 

“why do you think _i_ would give _you_ a kitten?” 

“because i helped you help her birth them. and because i’m the only one she’ll let pick them up.” yangyang let’s his cockiness drop after a second. “i knew it was a long shot, but i’d really love it if you’d let me. i feel connected to them now.” he says before walking away and leaving jeno confused at the way his heart stuttered. 

he thinks about it for days, until one night when they’re all getting drunk in their living room. 

everyone is there - renjun’s boyfriend/not really boyfriend jaemin, jaemin’s other best friend donghyuck, and shotaro, donghyuck’s foreign exchange student he’s hosting. shotaro’s korean is choppy at best but when he’s drunk he pretty much talks through donghyuck, the elder boy pinching his cheeks and cooing at him all night. jeno shuts his door so they don’t bother his cat or the kittens, everyone alright mostly drunk in the living room. 

“where’s yangyang?” jaemin asks after a moment, looking around the circle. jeno takes a glance around and, yeah, yangyang is missing. 

“probably in the bathroom.” renjun says and jeno nods, though he thinks he may know where the younger boy is. he stands and mumbles about getting something from his room, stumbling down the hall until he can get his door open. he pokes his head in to see yangyang sitting in front of the box, one hand holding his head with his elbow resting on his thigh and the other hand inside the box. he’s cooing lightly to the seven cats, lost in his own world until jeno settles on the floor next to him. 

“oh. sorry. i asked but you didn’t answer.” yangyang says quietly, words slurred with alcohol. jeno shakes his head and chuckles, looking into the box to see them all cuddled close and yangyang absentmindedly petting his mama cat. 

“it’s cute. you, with her.” jeno says, the younger quirking an eyebrow at him. he scoots closer and is looking in the box until he feels eyes on him, looking up and gasping when there are suddenly lips on his. he melts into the kiss, cupping yangyang’s face and pressing closer with a soft sigh. it’s too innocent for how drunk they are, pulling back when they’re gasping for breath. yangyang dives back in suddenly, pushing jeno to the ground and devouring his mouth with an open mouthed kiss the elder moans into. 

“hey, jen, you good-oh.” they break apart and turn to the doorway where donghyuck stands, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. him and yangyang are newly friends and he doesn’t seem to know what to do, staring between them. the youngest scrambles to his feet and towards donghyuck, holding his shoulder. 

“not a word.” he says and the other nods, both of them leaving jeno breathless on the carpet of his own bedroom. 




as far as jeno knows, donghyuck keeps his word and doesn’t mention what he saw to anyone else that night or after, jeno only remembering what happened when he sits down to pet his mama cat the next day. 

he remembers the way yangyang had felt on top of him, kissing him like a man starved, like he was going to eat jeno alive. it makes something stir in his stomach he never imagined he’d feel thinking about yangyang. 

he still hates the guy, hates renjun for bringing him around so often. hates that his cat chose him to lenient on with her kittens, hates that he doesn’t think he can hate him again. 

he doesn’t see him for weeks, actually, the boy never coming over and renjun leaving to see him instead. donghyuck comes over, though, and fixes him with a firm stare once they’re alone. 

“it feels like a fever dream.” he says and jeno laughs. 

“it’s not just you who feels like that.” 

“what even happened?” and jeno tells him what he remembers, sighing as he recounts it. 

“i don’t know, i was drunk, and-“ 

“who was drunk?” renjun asks and they both turn to see him and yangyang in the front doorway. 

“we were talking about how jeno ditched the party last time to go pet his cat.” donghyuck snickers and renjun groans. 

“that was so _lame_ of you, jen. i can’t believe you.” he huff and jeno laughs, shoving his roommate lightly. 

  
  


“which one would you want?” jeno asks softly when he knows he and yangyang are alone in the kitchen, the younger turning to him with a questioning hum. “the kittens. if i let you have one, which one would you want?” 

“oh.” yangyang says, voice soft. “the black and white one, the kind of cow print one? that one is my favorite.” 

“that’s my favorite too.” jeno mumbles, finally glancing at the chinese boy. 

“oh, then i can look at the others-“ 

“i don’t know if i’m going to keep any, they’re making my allergies even worse.” jeno sniffles, jerking when he feels a hand on his cheek. yangyang makes him look up at him and rubs his thumbs under his eyes, carefully stroking them. 

“try putting a wet washcloth over your eyes at night.” he suggests. “it’ll help the swelling.” 

“okay.” jeno swallows, staring down at the slightly shorter boy. 

“am i interrupting something?” a voice asks and they both jerk away to face renjun. 

“nope. you ready to go?” 

“yeah.” renjun mumbles, eyes lingering on jeno as yangyang drags him away. 

  
  


“jen what the hell?” he asks when he gets home, jeno sighing from his spot on the couch. he’s playing a game on his phone, cursing when he loses and setting his phone aside. 

“what?” 

“the hell did i walk in on earlier? last i checked yangyang was the bane of your existence.” 

“he is.” jeno huffs. “but my cat likes him so we’ve been talking a bit more. he was giving me advice about my allergies. that’s all.” 

“are you sure? you know you can tell me anything.”

“i know, i’m sure.” jeno nods and renjun sighs. 

“let’s watch some tv. i’m tired and want to wind down.” he says and jeno is glad for the subject change. 

“fine by me.” he agrees quickly. 

  * •



  
  


the next time he sees yangyang, more alcohol is involved. it’s just the four of them, renjun and jaemin being grossly cute on the couch when jeno scoffs and gets up to get another drink. he’s joined by yangyang after a second, the younger boy greeting him with a hand on his waist. 

“hyung.” he whispers and jeno nearly creams his pants at just the word. he turns around and lets yangyang press him into the counter, cupping his face when he leans in for a deep kiss. it’s nowhere near desperate like their last kiss was, but also not as innocent as their first. it has jeno opening his mouth and yangyang sliding his hands up the elder’s shirt to grip his bare hips. jeno’s hands find his hair as they kiss more, gasping for breath but not wanting to pull away. 

“yang, bring me another drink.” renjun whines from the living room and they finally break to look at each other, yangyang grinning as jeno giggles. they reenter the living room together with more drinks for all of them, the couple on the couch cheering and reaching for them. 

the other two pass out not even thirty minutes later and drunk yangyang decides to visit the kittens again, jeno following him to his room. 

“the kitties make me happy.” yangyang admits and jeno giggles again. 

“it’s cute.” he says and the younger grins at him, glancing at the closed door before climbing into jeno’s lap and kissing him stupid again. this time jeno’s hands find the other’s hips, easily sliding under the hem of his loose shirt as they kiss. they stay like that for a minute before yangyang whines and his hips twitch, jeno choking when he realizes yangyang is _hard._ and not just half-hard, like the beginnings of a boner, but so hard he’s straining in his jeans and when jeno cups him, he gasps out a sound so sinful jeno can’t help moan back. 

“hyung-“ 

“just a little kissing and you’re already hard? hm?” jeno teases and yangyang huffs, grinding against jeno’s palm. 

“been too long, and you’re hot.” 

“is that right?” jeno smirks, letting yangyang get off against his hand as they go back to kissing. next thing he knows, yangyang is seizing in his arms and moaning so sweetly jeno nearly busts his load. “did you just cum?” he asks and yangyang nods, unbuttoning jeno’s jeans and pumping him only a few times before jeno is spilling over his fingers with a deep moan that settles in his chest. yangyang licks his fingers like it’s icing dripping down them and not _jeno’s cum_ , making the elder boy groan again. he tucks him back into his pants before they’re kissing again, jeno laying back until the younger can settle against his chest. 

he wakes up like that, yangyang’s sticky hand settled against one pec and his head on the other, legs tangled with jeno’s jeans still unbuttoned and drops of jizz staining the zipper area. his dick is _barely_ back in his pants and actually kind of hurts, morning wood trapped between his leg and the hard press of his zip. yangyang stirs when he adjusts himself, groaning softly before sitting up and staring at him. 

“oh god so it wasn’t a dream.” he groans, covering his face with his clean hand. 

“you doing alright?” jeno asks and the other groans again. 

“my hand is sticky, my head is pounding, the room is spinning and there’s cum in my boxers. what do you think?” 

“i’ll lend you some pants if you want.” 

“actually yeah.” he agrees and jeno nods. they enter the living room from different rooms but at the same time, renjun looking up from the couch. 

“oh, i didn’t know you were still here, yang.” he looks between them. “did you sleep in jeno’s room?” 

“yeah, i went to visit the kittens and passed out on the floor.” he semi-lies, jeno nodding. 

“i didn’t wanna move or wake him so i left him there.” he adds, renjun humming. 

“i see. and yangyang is wearing your pants because..?”

“i spilled a drink all over mine last night, jeno gave me these to wear for the night. and day.” 

“seems you two are getting along fine these days.” 

“definitely better than we used to.” yangyang laughs, shooting jeno a sly smile. “something about birthing kittens together was bonding.”

“well i’m glad. i’m tired of seeing my two best friends at each other’s throats.”




“they’re fucking.” jeno hears jaemin say from the living room, frowning as he leans towards the door to listen. 

“who?” 

“jeno and yangyang. donghyuck and i have money on it. shotaro says there's no way, but they definitely are.” 

“no way. jeno and _yangyang?_ jeno would sooner suck _my_ dick than even kiss yangyang.” renjun replies and jeno laughs quietly to himself. 

“first of all no one should be sucking your dick but me, and second i’m _telling_ you they’re fucking.” jeno decides to leave his room, entering the living room and smiling at the two. 

“you’re up early.” he says to renjun and the elder chuckles, nodding. 

“are you and yangyang fucking?” he blurts later, jeno choking on his food. 

“what?” 

“jaemin thinks you guys are fucking, so are you?” 

“of course not.” he coughs. “just because we get along now doesn’t mean we’re fucking.” 

“that’s what i said. good.” renjun says before getting up and walking away. 

  
  


“but we are fucking.” yangyang says from jeno’s lap after hearing the story, renjun spending the weekend with jaemin without telling yangyang. he showed up unannounced and was shocked to hear the elder wasn’t there, but decided to take advantage of their privacy. 

“i’d hardly call this fucking.” jeno rolls his eyes, pushing yangyang’s shirt off. “i haven’t even seen your dick yet.” 

“you’ll see it when i ride you.” he smirks, standing to push his pants off and grabbing the lube out of jeno’s nightstand. 

“how’d you know it was there?” 

“renjun made a comment once about you being stupid for leaving it there. he was right.” 

“shut up and get on my dick.” jeno scoffs, yangyang grinning as he straddles the elder’s lap again. he reaches back to finger himself but jeno joins him, one finger pushing in alongside yangyang’s. 

“holy shit jeno, hold on.” he says and reality crashes over jeno like a tidal wave, reminding him they’re not even _drunk_ and he’s about to let yangyang - renjun’s best friend yangyang that he met at uni and has been jeno’s least favorite person for the entire two years he’s known him - ride his dick. completely sober. “god, your hands.” yangyang moans, pressing his face into jeno’s neck. 

“yeah?” he teases, forcing himself to get out of his own head. he pushes two of his fingers in when yangyang removes his one, the younger still groaning at the stretch. 

“you have such nice hands.” 

“that much better to fuck you with.” jeno smirks, leaning in to kiss yangyang as he stretches him. 

“i don’t want to inflate your ego, but i know your dick is at least twice that size so i’m gonna need more than two fingers.” 

“yes sir.” jeno grins, stretching the younger some more before adding a third finger. yangyang seems to be falling apart at the seams, face now pressed into jeno’s neck as he hiccups. he knows when he bumps into his prostate, not just because he knows what it feels like but because yangyang seizes and whines, biting down on his shoulder. “god, do you think you could cum like this?”

“i’m close.” yangyang admits and jeno shoves his fingers in deeper, making him squeal. 

“you gonna cum for me, baby? on my fingers like a little virgin boy?” 

“yes, yes, gonna cum.” yangyang nods, cumming when jeno sinks his teeth into his neck at the same time he roughly pets his prostate. he squirms away after a second, whining and practically throwing himself off of jeno’s lap to escape his prying fingers. “oh my god at least let me calm down before we continue.” 

“you want to keep going?” 

“i’m not leaving until i get your dick in me.” yangyang huffs. “take your pants off.” he tries to help him but ultimately jeno gets off of the bed to unbutton and drop his pants, the younger sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling him closer by his hips. “god, i’ve never seen a dick like yours.” he says before leaning in and kissing the tip, sucking the precum from it. jeno gasps, threading his fingers through the younger’s hair. “you cum so sweet, i can’t get enough.” he says before sucking him into his mouth all at once, jeno’s chest heaving at both his words and the feeling as the younger pretty much deep throats him first try. he swears under his breath, hips twitching lightly in the other’s hold. 

“you’re a little cockslut, aren't you?” he says and yangyang whines. “so desperate for a cock to shut you up or stuff you full. i should’ve thought of this sooner to occupy that mouth of yours.” 

“please fuck me.” yangyang gasps when he pulls back, jeno grinning. 

“hands and knees. you’ll get to ride me later.” he says and yangyang obeys, scrambling to get into the position he wants. he cries out when jeno enters him - after sliding on a condom, of course - and the elder boy groans, hips stuttering as he tries to go slow. yangyang is already hard again, cock red and leaking as the head brushes the bed. he sighs when he settles with their hips flush, yangyang’s breathing already choppy as he hides his face in the pillows. “tell me when, baby.”

“fuck me, jeno.” he says immediately and the elder listens, pulling back to slam his hips back against his. the smaller boy lets out a string of moans and ‘ah ah ah’s that just spur jeno on, making him fuck into him even harder to pull more noises from him. he bends over and starts biting hickeys into his neck, the boy’s noises turning into wet gasps for air as he finally turns his head. “not gonna last.” he mumbles and jeno grunts. 

“me either baby.” 

“wanna see you.” yangyang says after a moment and jeno ignores the strange stutter his heart does, pulling out and helping the younger roll over before sliding back in with a sigh. jeno buries his face back into his neck but this time yangyang returns the favor, biting and sucking at his neck until the pain runs into pleasure and jeno can’t tell where he ends and yangyang begins. “gonna cum.” he warns and jeno nods, pulling back to kiss him as they both get closer and closer to their climax. yangyang finishes seconds before jeno, soiling both of their chests as jeno fills the condom. they slump together and pant against each other until jeno leans back and pulls out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. 

“let me go get a towel, i’ll clean you up.”

“you made me sleep with cum boxers last time.” 

“i was drunk last time, dumbass.” jeno huffs, getting up and stretching before pulling on boxers and grabbing a wet cloth before returning to his room where yangyang is already half asleep. he cleans him up carefully, climbing back into bed with him and pulling the blankets over them both. 

jeno wakes up to squirming and whining, groaning and trying to hold down the person in bed with him. 

“i fucking hurt, lee jeno.” yangyang huffs and- that’s right. he fucked yangyang last night. jeno opens his eyes to look at the younger, giving him an apologetic smile. 

“i’m sorry.” he says, gently stroking the other’s neck. “hungry? we can order in.” 

“yeah, you owe me.” 

“says the one who tried to swallow my cock whole last night.” 

“not my fault your cock is delicious.”

“you’re gonna wanna stop there unless you’re ready for round two.” jeno warns.

“fuck me on the couch.” 

“renjun and i have an agreement not to fuck on our couch.” 

“he’s already fucked jaemin on the couch. multiple times.” yangyang rolls his eyes. “he told me because he never thought i’d talk to you long enough to tell you.” 

“that fucker.” jeno huffs, standing and helping yangyang up. “let’s make it snappy. i’m still ordering food.”

yangyang rides him on the couch, their dasher leaving the food on the mat as jeno is sure there’s no way they can’t hear him whining and moaning from even outside the door. 

they eat on the couch after getting dressed, watching something on the tv jeno doesn’t recognize but yangyang is getting a kick out of, the elder boy getting distracted looking at the younger. 

he leaves before renjun returns and jeno’s washing his sheets when he does, the elder groaning. 

“damn, jen, what’d you do, fuck on every surface of the house?” he asks and jeno laughs, shaking his head. 

“just my bed, trying to let the room air out.” 

“you’re making the whole house reek.” renjun pokes his head into the laundry room. “who’d you sleep with anyway? you look like you got mauled.” 

“no one you know.” he lies, starting the washer and desperately hoping renjun didn’t see yangyang’s signature graphic tee in the mix. he left in one of jeno’s hoodies, claiming the elder boy owed him that much as well. 

“okay mysterio.” renjun scoffs. “if you fuck again tell them to calm down. no one is going to steal you from them.”

for some reason, jeno considers renjun’s words heavily. were him and yangyang marking each other for that reason, or just in the heat of the moment. he remembers the flutter his heart did when the younger said he wanted to see him while they fucked, and later the day on the couch when yangyang was so engrossed in the show and jeno couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 




they don’t fuck again any time soon, but the next few times they see each other there’s a charged tension between them that amplifies if they’re left alone for any amount of time. 

“isn’t that jeno’s hoodie?” donghyuck asks next time they all hang out, jeno and yangyang both looking to the younger’s jacket. 

“dude what the fuck?” jeno says and yangyang giggles. 

“i stole it last time i was here.” he lies, sharing a look with jeno. “you’re not getting it back.” 

“that’s literally jen’s favorite.” jaemin says, having known the boy since high school. “no way he wouldn’t notice it missing.” 

“i’ve been wearing my work jacket so much, i haven’t really looked for any other jacket.” jeno says. “besides, i haven’t worn it in months anyway.” 

“i suppose it is only just now cooling down enough for jackets.” renjun says and donghyuck nods, jaemin fixing him with a _look_ he knows all too well. 

“you’re fucking.” 

“we are not!” jeno protests, arms crossed in front of his chest. he and jaemin are in his bedroom under the pretense of looking at the kittens. 

“jen, i’ve known you since we were thirteen. i went through your sexuality crisis with you.” he holds jeno’s shoulders. “look, i won’t tell the others. pinky promise.” he holds his pinky out and jeno sighs, hooking his pinky with his. 

“maybe we’ve fucked around a little.” 

“that can’t be it, jen. you let him borrow your _favorite_ hoodie. i bought that for you when we were seniors.” 

“it was the one he wanted. claimed it was the warmest. i had kinda blown his back out so i figured he deserved it.” 

“ _fucked around a little_!?” jaemin hisses and jeno whines, covering his mouth. “jen, i know that look in your eye. you like him.” jeno opens his mouth to retort but knows he can’t, he had promised, after all. “when did it happen? just months ago you called him your mortal nemesis.” 

“when the kittens were born.” jeno admits. “he’s good with them, and she likes him. and it’s adorable seeing him take care of her and the babies.” jeno sighs. “the first time we all got drunk - all six of us - and yangyang and i disappeared, we came back here to look at the cats and he kissed me. donghyuck walked in on us but yangyang made him promise not to spill.” jaemin makes a face that tells jeno he did, in fact, squeak. “then when it was just us four and you two passed out on the couch, we came here again to look at the babies and i made him cum in his pants then he jerked me off. the weekend renjun went to yours he came over not knowing renjun was gone, and we actually fucked. a couple times.” 

“but..” jaemin frowns, jeno raising an eyebrow. 

“what?” 

“nothing.” 

“no, tell me. we pinky promised, we’re laying it all out right here right now.” 

“i was there when renjun told yangyang he wouldn’t be home for the weekend.” jaemin says softly. “he said it was cool and he already had plans.” 

“wha-?” jeno stops, thinking about that night. yangyang had been suspiciously eager and nonchalant about the person he ‘came to see’ not being home. 

“i think you two need to talk. also renjun and shotaro owe me and donghyuck money.” 

“you got _renjun_ in on it?” jeno gapes. “you know what, nevermind. just, don’t tell anyone? we need to talk.” 

“of course. i already promised i wouldn’t tell anyone.” jaemin hugs him. “just talk to him.” 

  * •



  
  


they’re supposed to be talking, but jeno can do little more than whine with yangyang’s tongue down his throat and his ass a vice grip around his cock as he rides him. the younger takes to biting and sucking hickies into his neck as he works his hips with the aid of jeno. 

“yang-“

“come on, jeno, fuck me like you mean it.” he whispers and jeno flips them over, pounding into him so hard the smack of their skin reverberates off the walls. 

“yang.” jeno says again later, when they’re curled up on the cum stained sheets and the younger is half asleep. 

“i’m so glad you came around, jeno.” he mumbles, nuzzling into the elder’s chest. “i’ve always liked you.” are his last comprehensible words before he’s asleep, jeno’s heart pounding in his chest as he thinks about them. 

“i like you too, yangie.” he whispers before falling asleep himself. 

jeno can tell yangyang is awake when he finally wakes up, the younger drawing patterns on jeno’s bare chest with his fingertips. 

“we need to talk.” he says and jeno nods, humming in agreement. “jeno, when we met, i feel like you immediately wrote me off as nothing more than an annoying younger brother, which upset me since i’m only a few months younger than you.” he sighs. “i’ve always thought you were attractive but it wasn’t until your birthday this year that i realized i had feelings for you. when chenle made you kiss donghyuck during truth or dare, i felt fire in my heart. that’s when i knew.” yangyang finally looks up at him. “i don’t know why you finally came around, but i really hope i’m more than a good fuck to you.” 

“of course you’re more than that, baby.” jeno coos, the nickname slipping out in accident. “my story is much shorter. i didn’t realize how sweet you could be until i saw you with my cat and her kittens. then you gave me advice about my allergies and just the way you touched my face…” jeno trails his fingers down yangyang’s cheek. “then when we fucked around the first time i felt like i was gonna combust, i hadn’t felt that good since i discovered my own prostate and each time after that has just been better. jaem was right, that hoodie i gave you is one he gave me as a graduation gift, it’s my favorite hoodie i own. i can’t take my eyes off of you, and i’ll be damned if i could ever get you out of my head.” 

“i’ll give it back, i didn’t know-“

“it’s alright.” jeno chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. “can we try for real?” 

“i’d love nothing more.” yangyang grins. 

  * •



  
  


it’s the younger boy’s birthday and _everyone_ is there. not just their small circle of friends but also sungchan, shotaro’s boyfriend, mark, donghyuck’s boyfriend, dejun and kunhang who are mutual friends of mark and yangyang, as well as chenle and jisung, the younger boys whining when they tell them they’re not allowed to drink. 

when it comes to present time, yangyang opens everyone else’s first, grinning at the watch he gets from chenle, the hoodie from donghyuck, the waffle maker from dejun and kunhang who _swear_ it’s “so easy to use, even you can’t fuck it up, yang!” 

when he gets to the last gift jeno smiles and disappears to his room to grab his gift for the younger boy. they had the party at his and renjun’s house for this particular reason, jeno carefully reentering the living room. 

“jeno wanted to save his for last, for some reason.” renjun says, covering the younger’s eyes. jeno grins and sets the present down in his lap, watching him gasp as he sits next to him. 

“jen-“ he says, looking down at the twelve-week-old kitten sitting in his lap. jeno grins, gasping softly when yangyang throws his arms around his neck and kisses him. everyone else gasps as well, yangyang only breaking to catch the kitten before she can fall. 

“what the fuck?” renjun asks and yangyang turns to him with red cheeks. 

“surprise?” 

“fork it over!” jaemin says and the others groan, shotaro, mark, and dejun all handing money to jaemin and donghyuck. 

“were you all betting on us!?” yangyang asks. 

“i knew the four of them were, i didn’t realize it was everyone.” jeno says. “i overheard jaem tell junnie.” 

“so the ‘no one i know’ was _yangyang?_ ” renjun asks. “more importantly jaemin knew and i didn’t?” 

“jaemin forced me to tell him, and i’ve known him longest.” jeno scoffs. “you all stay out of our business.” he pouts, hugging yangyang’s waist and leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder as he laughs softly. 

“you’re cute, hyung.” he giggles, still petting the kitten in his lap. 

  
  


“what’re you gonna name her?” jeno asks later, yangyang cuddled against his chest with the kitten in jeno’s lap. everyone else is gone and they’re curled up on the couch, not even watching anything, just talking. 

“i'm not sure.” yangyang admits.

“i have an idea.”

“shoot.”

“first name, _will you_ , last name, _be my boyfriend?_ ” 

“hyung that’s a stupid- oh my god that’s so cheesy.” yangyang realizes mid sentence, jeno laughing. “of course i will, hyung.” 

“i told jaemin that would work.” he says and yangyang laughs. 

“i can’t believe you told jaemin.”

“to be fair, donghyuck told him first.” jeno points out and the younger’s jaw drops, turning to him. 

“that traitor.” 

“i know.” jeno chuckles, leaning down and kissing yangyang when the younger looks up at him. 

  * •



  
  


he and yangyang are making out in the living room of the apartment he shared with his older brother when they’re rudely interrupted, yangyang giggling as his cat walks between them. 

“this is a bad time, moomoo.” jeno huffs and the younger laughs harder. 

“kun should be home soon anyway, we should probably stop.” he says, getting off of jeno’s lap and sitting next to him, petting the kitten as she curls up in jeno’s lap. kun comes through the door as if on cue, hanging his jacket up as someone else follows him through. “ugh, he’s here too?” 

“ugh, he’s here too?” kun mocks, sticking his tongue out at yangyang. “we’re engaged, yang. get used to it.” he holds ten’s hand as he takes his shoes off, the older boy smirking at yangyang. 

“hi jeno.” he greets and jeno lifts one of his hands in a wave, the other still holding yangyang’s. he doesn’t bother greeting the younger boy, only following kun to the elder’s bedroom to change into lounge clothes. 

“i don’t know why you don’t like him.” jeno says, still petting the cat in his lap. 

“he’s alright. i just like to fuck with them, mostly.” he chuckles. “kinda like you.” 

“what do you mean?” 

“you were so easy to rile up, that’s why i talked so much shit to you.” 

“oh.” jeno’s face falls. 

“what?” yangyang asks, suddenly serious. 

“i just feel bad.” jeno kisses the back of yangyang’s hand. 

“don’t feel bad, baby.” yangyang smiles. “i liked our back-and-forth.” 

“but you had like, legit feelings way before me. and i was an asshole.” 

“i said it’s alright. i was in love with that asshole too.” yangyang freezes after he speaks, jeno’s jaw dropping as he turns to the other. 

“yang-“ 

“oh my god please ignore that i didn’t mean to say that yet-“

“do you mean it?” jeno interrupts, yangyang gulping before nodding. 

“i-i think so.” he swallows again. “uh, i may not know exactly what love feels like, but i actually talked to ten about it, and he said it’s how he feels about kun, so yeah, i guess.” he lets out a nervous laugh and jeno carefully moves the cat out of his lap and turns to yangyang, taking his hand. 

“yang, i-“ he stops, taking a breath. “i haven’t even seen you in this way long enough to consider something as strong as love. but i know that i really like you, and i’ve grown extremely fond of you in the past few months. you’re amazing and i like you _so_ much, i know it won’t be hard for me to fall in love with you.” he cups the younger’s face and kisses him gently, giggling when the cat climbs back into his lap. 

“i’m so glad you came around.” yangyang mumbles and jeno grins. 

“i’ll always be here for you.” 

  
  


~

  
  


_“wait, you went running to_ ten _about your feelings?”_

_“i told you he’s not that bad! we just like to tease each other. besides, he’s easier to talk to than my uptight older brother.”_

_“we can hear you, yangyang!”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! keep following this series for more rare nct ships and plenty more smut ;)
> 
> inspired by my cat who gave birth on sunday and in honor of her kitten moomoo who didn’t make it past a day and a half 
> 
> twt @/younseasons


End file.
